A Forgotten Hero And A Distorted Future
by Overlord-Zenorac
Summary: Once saviour of the world, Ninten, having been mistaken for Ness by a time-travelling Porky is transported a thousand years into the future and meets Lucas and the gang. Now together they must take down Porky and get Ninten back home. But can they? Will they be able to defeat Porky and his army? Will they get Ninten home? Will Ninten ever see Ana again?
1. A Little less Conversation, more action

**Chapter 1: A Little less conversation, a little more misconceptions.**

Thanksgiving town always was unusually sunny whenever Ninten visited. Looking up at the pale blue sky, the psychic boy smiled contentedly, his best friend theorising about how his teleportation PSI could be by converting their particles into waves, while his girlfriend gave his hand a small squeeze trying to get his head out of the clouds.

"Ninten? Have you been listening at all?" Lloyd stopped, looking towards his raven-haired friend with an annoyed frown.

"Uh, yeah of course Lloyd," Ninten declared, giving a guilty smile to his Albino companion, who only rolled his eyes and continued forwards.

"Lloyd, you got to give Ninten a break, I mean, he's a total doof," Ana said, letting out a giggle when she saw that her boyfriend was about to agree with her, before looking at her with an adorable hurt expression, "but you're my silly doof."

However, before the banter could continue on, an orange circular-distortion apparated in-front of them making them stop and stare in confusion.

"Lloyd...What is that?" Ninten asked, pointing at it with a look of innocent confusion. "That's not that wave to tickling thing you were talking about right?"

Lloyd didn't bother to correct Ninten, only shaking his head and saying, "No...I don't actually know what that is…"

However, before the three could investigate the anomaly further a foggy mechanised test tube encasement with eight mechanical legs appeared in it's place.

The three got into fighting positions: Ninten pulled out his famous baseball bat; Lloyd pulled out his Death beam and Ana pulled out her Frying pan and yelled in Unison, "Starmen Smashers Ho!"

Ninten give a small giggle, still holding the bat ready to attack, "I told you that was a good battle cry."

"I wouldn't say that, old friend," a raspy voice permeated from the octopedal machine, giving the three heroes a shiver up their spines. "You're just as I remember...Annoying and courageous," the voice said, with a tinge of what could be misinterpreted as nostalgia, before a claw like device shot out and wrapped itself around Ninten's waist.

Alarmed by this development the three of them attacked the mechanical grip: Ana fired a PSI beam at the metallic rod between the claw and the machine; Lloyd fired off a death beam at the joint on the encasement, cracking it slightly, while Ninten bashed the claw itself with his bat.

A hoarse laugh erupted from the pod, eventually ending into a coughing fit, as the three saw that the claw was undamaged, "I thought you were smarter than that Ness, especially you Paula…" the voice mocked, the tube finally unfogging, exposing a subtle-blue boy, (confusingly covered in wrinkles) with pale silver hair wearing a pair of exceedingly drab & grey clothes.

The three looked at him in shock, not expecting a boy to be in control of the device, however Lloyd was the first to speak, "Who's Ness? He's Ninten," he all but whispered.

The boy in the tube leaned forwards, eyes opening with an effort as he took in the boy before him and noticed the small difference between his best enemy and Ninten: Ness never wore a red bandana around his neck and he certainly weighed a few more pounds than the boy before him.

Giving a weak shrug, the deathly boy in the tube let out a small chuckle, "Guess I can have another slave to mess with," he said, giving out a few painful cough as he laughed.

His laughter stopped abruptly when a shot of lightning hit the vehicle, causing it to shudder slightly and begin to glow slightly, "Ha! See you later losers! *cough*" He bellowed, the distance between the encasement and Ninten shortening as the claw was pulled in.

"Oh no you don't!" Ninten yelled, putting all his strength into bashing the joint between him and vehicles, managing to destroy it. However, this didn't matter as he felt himself drawn into the distortion with the boy in the tube. "ANA!" Ninten screamed as his surroundings distorted, leaving him in an orange, weightless vortex

"Come here little boy!" The once blond boy screeched, using one of the legs to try and pull the Raven-haired psychic towards him.

Ninten swung at the leg, causing him to fly away from the vehicle. spinning in a sickening matter, "Bring me back to them you bas-!" he yelled, before noticing that the octopedal vehicle was gone.

Swinging his arms wildly for a few seconds, Ninten finally managed to right himself up. Looking around for any kind of landmark or anything bar the infinite expanse of orange, but saw nothing. "Ana! Lloyd!" the Raven haired boy exclaimed desperately, even shooting out these thought in hopes of them hearing him, but got no reply.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around and gave a small chuckle, "At least I have time to write that novel now.."

 **A few minutes later…**

"GAH! I'm so bored! ANA! LLOYD! ANYONE!" Ninten yelled, pulling his arms back & arching his back in an effort to make his voice louder, but like before he got no reply.

"Wait...Got to think Ninten...What would Lloyd do?" He asked himself, scratching his soft chin in deep thought.

 **Another few minutes Later…**

"That's it! I'll use teleport!" The raven haired psychic declared in a Eureka fashion. Putting all his psychic energy into using teleportation, he began to run on the spot, legs getting faster and faster, before his surroundings disappeared and he reappeared in a rather unpleasant fashion: running head first into a blonde boy, knocking him over and lay on him.

"AGH!" the two yelled, blinking blearily at each other. Slowly pulling himself off of the Blonde boy, Ninten noticed that there were a small group surrounding him: A Pinkette teenager, a limping brunette & a chocolate coloured labrador. "Hey.." Ninten said, putting his hand out to the blonde in order to help him up. A perplexed look crossed the blonde's face at Ninten's outstretched hand before accepting it with a small grin.

"Who're you?" the pink haired female demanded as soon as he helped the boy up, pointing her fore finger at Ninten as power crackled threateningly around it.

Ninten raised his arms in a defencive stance and smiled slightly when the blonde boy gently pushed down the girl's arm. "I'm Ninten...Don't you recognise me?" the bandana wearing boy asked, striking a hero's pose, deflating slightly when they appeared not to. "...Okay then...Where am I? This doesn't look like any town I've been in...Not even Easter after all the adults got abducted," he asked, only now realising that he appeared to be in some kind of forest.

"Easter?" The blonde boy asked in confusion, looking to the other two humans in his party for any help. Gaining only perplexed stares from them too, the blonde shrugged and stated, "This is the forest just outside Tazmily village…"

Ninten looked at them and then thought back to the odd vortex and the boy in the tube,before asking, "Tazmily village...What year is it?" hoping that the idea that he time travelled was just a fantasy.

The three gave him a look as if he were crazy. Even the dog gave him an odd look. "It's 300X," The short haired Brunette said slowly, voice a little gravelly.

Ninten's breath left him. He had been transported a thousand and ten years into the future. A thousand years from his family. A thousand years from Ana… Doing what most people would do in this overwhelming situation, Ninten fainted. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, his body fell limply backwards onto the forest floor, one thought pulsing throughout his mind as sweet consciousness left him.

' _Why is it always me?'_


	2. Padding, padding, padding!

**Chapter 2: Padding, padding, Paaaaadding!**

 _It was a summer day, though you wouldn't know it because of constant snow in the aptly named town of Snowman._

" _ACHOO! C-Can't you come visit me instead of the reverse?"_

" _No silly, or how else would I know that you cared enough to remember where I lived?"_

" _Ana, of course I care! Why else would I willingly get a cold every time I come here?" *chuckle* *ACHOO!*_

" _Oh Ninty..." *Giggle*_

 _*Blush* "Don't call me that...It makes me sound like a chewing gum…"_

 _*Giggle* "Ninty: you're a breath of fresh air,"_

 _*Laugh* "Good one Ana…"_

"Who's Ana?" A soft boyish voice asked, abruptly shattering the thin illusion of the dream. Finally waking up fully, Ninten was greeted to the sight of a face WAY too close to his.

"AGH!" the raven haired boy squealed, giving the blond boy's forehead a rough shove, "Where am I?! Who are you?!" Without the face covering his vision he discovered that he was in a wooden lodge of some kind with a double bed to the right of him, a single bed to the left of him and he was lying on one a single bed.

"I'm Lucas & you're in my house ," the blond boy murmured, rubbing the spot on his head where Ninten hit him. "You fainted remember? And with the woods no longer safe, I thought this would be the best place to bring you."

The Raven haired boy frowned slightly, feeling a little guilty for attacking the blond now. He seemed really sweet. A bit like Pippi. Giving a shudder at the image of him Lucas in Pippi's dress and being super strong, he apologised, "Sorry...You were just too close there...Hey, I don't suppose you know of a piggy looking boy in a strange spider machine thing?"

Lucas gave him a confused look, quelching some of Ninten's hope of getting home anytime soon, "No, but I can probably help you find him…" the blond boy said, giving Ninten the most comforting smile he had even seen. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Lucas...Do you honestly not know who I am? Ninten? Saviour of the world? Defeater of Giegue?" The time travelling psychic asked and upon receiving an even more confused look from the blond, he sighed, "Only a thousand years and I've been completely forgotten...Remind me to tell Ana that...Probably try and get everyone to write book and build statues about us.." he said with a small chuckle before looking down at his knees, remembering that there was a chance he might never see her again.

"It's okay, we'll get you back to your time and back to your girlfriend," Lucas said, giving Ninten a comforting hug. Said boy only froze...The blond really was willing to help him, somebody who he just met & was probably sounding really crazy now, but he was still going to help.

"Why..Why are you going to help me? I-I mean you don't even know me," Ninten murmured, his voice dryer that he knew, as he pulled away from his hugging compadre.

Lucas just gave him a smile, his eyes shining so innocently, "Because you need help and I can sense the good in you...Even if you did attack me earlier," he said, almost teasingly, as he got off the bed and walked towards the door of the cottage. "We should better go, Kumatora's waiting and we already wasted too much time…"

Shrugging off the covers, the displaced psychic jumped out of bed and jogged after him, hoping that Kumatora wasn't that pink haired girl.

Kumatora was the pink haired girl and she was just outside the house when he ran out, as well the the thin haired man & the dog. Taking a few steps away from her and even hiding behind Lucas a little, he waved at her, "Hey there, Ninten here, met you earlier at the forest and I-"

"Lucas let's just go! We already wasted too much waiting for this boy to wake-up!" Kumatora yelled slightly, grabbing both the blond's and the brunette's hands and pulling them along and towards what looked like a small town. Both Ninten and the brown labrador followed along.

"Hey, what's wrong anyway? Is it aliens again? I bet it's aliens," The Raven haired psychic asked, having to do a jog to ask Lucas this, because he wasn't going to ask the brunette (because he didn't know him) or Kumatora (as she scared him) & definitely not the dog (as he didn't want to look anymore crazier than he seemed).

"Aliens? Are you crazy or something?" The pink haired girl asked, giving him a small look (so he failed slightly at not looking insane). "No, we have to pull all the needles so that the world won't be destroyed."

"Okay so aliens are crazy but pulling magical needles, no that's completely rational," the raven-haired psychic murmured mostly to himself, feeling a little nostalgic. After all, he had crossed all the way across America to get the 8 melodies so that he could stop Geigue. "Why would the world be destroyed if the needles aren't pulled by you?"

it was the blonde's turn to speak, "There is godlike dragon deep below us & pulling the needles put our hearts into it...If a good person pulls them then the world will be saved, but if the masked man does it then...The world will end."

Although the tale was fantastical, almost laughable, Ninten nodded acceptingly. After all his story started with his lamp trying to kill him and ended with him singing a song to a catlike alien. "Okay, maybe if I help this dragon can help me get home.."

"maybe, but we can't just bring you along like a lost puppy..No offence boney," Kumatora said, looking to the dog with an apologetic smirk.

"Hey! I can help just as much as the dog…" the Raven-haired hero yelled indignantly, as the rest of the group stopped with him.

"Ninten...You say you saved the world and I believe you. Kumatora...I think he should come with us," The blond boy said, giving a soft smile to the the two in question.

Believing that he was going to be rejected again by the pink haired girl he opened his mouth to retort but was given a, "fine!" from Kumatora.

A little shocked, but knowing not to look a gift horse in the mouth (He learned his lesson from the first time he did that as a kid), he simply nodded as they continued onwards. "Where are we goi-?"

"What's that?!" Boney barked, which was thankfully translated for Ninten due to being psychic, and looked to where to dog was looking. A vague orange distortion on a small hill near the house. The exact same kind that kid in the machine used to bring Ninten here.

"That could be my ticket home!" the raven haired teen yelled with a grin, running towards the anomaly, bat reigned back in order to attack when the octopedal machine came out. The rest of the group followed him, all yelling questions about what it was and why he was going to attack it, but Ninten only focused on the portal a few meters from him and was ready for that tube boy.

However what came out of the portal wasn't the boy, or the octopedal machine, or one of his friends. But Ninten knew what came out of the portal oh so well. He had met many of them on his journey to save the world & he had many nightmares about their return.

It was a Starman.


	3. Mountainside Blitz

Chapter 3: Mountainside Blitz.

Why Starmen?! How did it even get here?! Why can't Ana be here with her PSI beam?! Why?!

The starman merely gazed down the 5, arms on his waist as if he was posing like a very famous hero wearing underpants on the outside.

"What is that?" Lucas asked softly, looking between the towering mechina and Ninten's despairing face. "Is it the thing that took you?"

"N-No…" Ninten murmured softly as Kumatora moved a bit too close to the white humanoid robot. It lifted one arm off of it's waist and into the air, almost like it was going to wave to them.

"Why are you so scared, it's just some dumb machine. Probably as harmless as those Mr. batty's," the pink haired teen smirked, turning away from the Starman and almost sneering at Ninten, meaning she couldn't see the orange light beginning to grow on palm of it's hand.

"Look out!" The Raven haired teen yelled, running towards her and pushing her and him out of the way, narrowly escaping an orange beam of Psychic energy, which erased a good portion of the ground where Kumatora had been. "Harmless is it?!"

"Oh shut up, let's just take it down," the pinkette said sulkily as she cracked her fingers; Lucas pulled out his good stick; Duster pulled out his handy wall staples & Boney growled menacingly (well as menacingly as a small dog could.)

Ninten pulled out his bat, putting it into a batting pose and yelled, "Starmen Smashers Ho!" which only only received odd stares from Lucas & the brunette, a roll of eyes by Kumatora and a bark of, "Is that a crappy band?" from Boney.

The Starman's whole form seemed to fade away, causing Ninten to look around him in anticipation, because he knew that meant that the evil robot just teleported. The problem was the three standing in line (namely Lucas, the brunette & Boney) didn't know this. This meant the three weren't able to react in time avoid the strong sweep of the Starman's arm, sending the three into a nearby tree.

Ninten looked to Kumatora, whose face had grown slightly paler (either through fear for her friends or fear of the machine, he didn't know) but knew what to say, "We need to stop it now or it could kill them!"

This seemed to spur her own as she raised her finger, sparkling with energy she yelled, "PSI THUNDER β!" shooting out 2 zig-zagging yellow beams at the Starman, both managing to hit their target head on, causing the machine to jitter momentarily, before it raised it's arm again, much faster this time and shot the orange beam at her, too fast for her to be able to dodge it this time.

Moving faster than he thought, Ninten yelled out, "PSI POWER SHIELD!" as he jumped at the girl, pushing her out of the way. The beam made contact with him.

The orange beam reflected harmlessly off of Ninten and the beam shot right back at the Starman, causing it's head & a good chunk of the top of it's body to completely disappear.

Unfortunately though (especially for Kumatora), Ninten hadn't particularly planned out his landing & fell right on top of her, knocking the wind right out of her & implanting his head in a rather 'private' part of her. Not particularly wanting another person to try and kill him today, the Raven haired Psychic quickly jumped off of her, putting his hands up in a defencive matter, closing his eyes instinctively "please don't PSI my ass!"

After a few seconds of not being electrocuted or fried or frozen (or even just hit), Ninten opened his eyes cautiously. Instead of seeing an Irate Kumatora, she appeared to be almost...bashful? She was looking down at her feet, hands wrapped around herself and blushing faintly. "Uhh...Sorry I-I didn't mean to do that…" he murmured softly, hoping that this would stop her from wanting to burn him later.

She merely looked up at him then over at her friends, who were still sprawled across the tree unconscious, and then abruptly hugged the psychic boy. Freezing again for the second time that day due to a hug, his eyes looked up at her chin, wondering why she was hugging him. Was she going to smother him to death? Or squeeze out his organs like a bear?

"Y-You saved me…" the pinkette murmured, much softer than he had heard her say before, before abruptly pulling away, "If you tell anyone I just did that. I. Will. End. You. Capiche?" she threatened, giving him a small shove to get him out of her airspace.

A bit bamboozled by the mixed signals she was giving him he shrugged, raising his arms about his head in a defeated manner, "Okay, well we should bring your friends back to his house. I doubt they'd appreciate waking up on each other like that."

Kumatora only nodded, a faint blush still covering her face as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Ooooh, Duster is heavy…Shouldn't have let him eat all those cookies…" she murmured to herself as she slowly dragged him towards the cottage.

Wrapping his arms around Lucas and dragging him with ease, Ninten only smiled to himself. He really shouldn't be happy, but he was, because he was on another adventure. Fighting evil, saving the ladies, making new friends. As he finished pulling Lucas back to the house he had one line of thought.

' _At least It's not going to be boring...'_


	4. DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH!

**Chapter 4: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH!**

 **A/N Sorry for all those who were waiting for this chapter. I will admit, it may not be my best one yet, but I hope you all enjoy it! I will endeavour to write more chapters of my stories before the month is done.**

 **Meanwhile...**

"Have you managed to find that Impostor, yet?" Porky rasped out, from inside his container. His wrinkled eyes, just being able to see the kneeling servant before him.

"No, Master, I have already set a trap at the next needle. There, I will be able to capture all of them, my Master," the Masked Man said, before rising to his feet and gave a salute.

"Good…I expect to see… results soon," the decrepit immortal said, letting out a small series of coughs in between words, before an orange distortion appeared in the middle of the throne room. "Slave *cough, cough* Stop whatever that is!"

After a few seconds the portal of time rippling, something finally emerged from it. The creature that was vomited out from the hole was dripping wet with some kind of red, viscous substance clinging to its fur. To the emperor and his peon, the creature looked like some kind of giant, lithe, pale (bar all the goo) rodent.

Looking to his Master and then to the creature on the floor as if questioning what to do, he quickly raised his arm blaster when he saw the unknown being stir on the floor. Slowly, almost as if testing, the being began to blink, obviously confused by its surroundings and quickly levitated up so that it stood in the air.

"WHO DARES TO TRY AND KINDNAP GEIGUE?!" the creature demanded, its voice entering their minds rather than into their ears. "FOR THIS, YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED!" Geigue stated, raising its left hand as if it were about to attack. However, before it could do any more than think of the PSI move, the alien fell back in a heap, as the masked man fired a PSI love omega at it, knocking the creature unconscious.

"Shall I dispose of this creature, Master?" the cyborg slave queried, walking over to the pale space-rat, already pointing his hand-cannon at Geigue's head.

"No, you idiot, bring him to my lab," the old kid demanded in a rasped voice, smirking sadistically, "He seems like an interesting test subject..."

 **Back with our Heroes...**

The raven haired hero shivered in his seat, feeling a something bad happening somewhere. He and the pinkette had done their best to heal the wounded, but they were still unconscious so they decided to wait until the three awoke.

Trying to erase the awkward silence between them, Ninten (being the genius that he was), decided to ask a question because of how Kumatora seemed to more worried about the blond PSI user, "Are you and Lucas dating?"

If he thought there was silence before, he was practically in a vacuum in comparison now. It seemed to take eons, but it only took a few moments for the female to turn around and face him, "...Just because you saved me once, doesn't mean I still won't beat you up," she threatened, showing off her fist to him. Decidedly not his best question of the year.

"Uhh..." was his only responce, slowly pushing himself back into his chair, trying to think of anything better to say that wouldn't resolve in a broken nose. After a long think (about a minute of more awkward silence as Kumatora went back to checking on Lucas), Ninten finally thought of something, "How did you two get your PSI powers anyway if you don't have aliens?"

The pinkette turned around a look of mixed curiousity and confusion on her face, "We got ours by Magypsy... Are you saying you got yours from Aliens?" she asked incredulously. Yeah, as if saying some fake-name sounding thing makes more sense.

"Yeah, it's a looooong story. I might tell you when the others awake, but what's a... Mag-gimp-sy?" The male PSI user asked, doing his best not to laugh at the weird sounding name.

"Magypsy's are the keepers of the needles and they have have PSI abilities too..." Kumatora loosely explained, not willing to give everything away if the other wasn't going to do so either.

"Huh, okay, makes sense I guess," 'No, but just nod and accept the bewilderingness of it all,' Ninten both said and thought, nodding his head in false understanding. Although they're powers seemed to be from different origins, they both seemed to be the same. He couldn't help as a smile coasted onto his face as he thought about Lloyd having a field day trying to understand how that could happen and then explain it.

"What's making you smile then?" she asked, finally sitting on the edge of the double bed, having put both Lucas and Bony in there, and looked at him. She was very curious about him, from the way he dressed to the way he talked and even just his whole story about saving the world.

"Oh...Just a friend, he'd hate it here. Low tech, no bins to hide in, plenty of sunshine," Ninten related, unable to stop himself of giggling a little. Lloyd was his very first companion (bar the hulk that is Pippi) on his journey and he was now his best friend. Ana and Lloyd were waiting for him. Seeing an odd look in the other's eye, he nodded, "Yes, he likes to hide in bins... He was bullied at school, but after saving the world from Geigue with me and Ana, they all love him there."

"You've never talked about you're friends... What're they like?" she asked softly, more so than she had been before. It was odd. Only Lucas had managed to get her softer side before, but now this apparent time traveller got it as well.

"Well..."


End file.
